Automated fiber placement (AFP) machines may be used to layup composite laminate structures comprising multiple plies of one of more fiber orientations. Where the entire structure is fabricated using an AFP machine, the build rate may be dependant upon the speed of the AFP machine, since the plies are normally formed sequentially. In order to accelerate the build process, certain segments of the structure may be built by hand and applied to the structure as preassembled kits. For example, doublers may be preassembled and applied by hand as a subtask during the AFP build sequence. However, preassembling doubler layups by hand can be time consuming and difficult, particularly where the doublers must be applied to a structure having surface complex geometries, such as a multi-contoured nose or tail section of an airplane. Prior attempts to preassemble doublers using automated equipment have been limited to layups that are either flat or which have a constant curvature in one dimension.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for forming and applying layups such as doublers to composite structures having complex surface geometries which include multiple contours.